Conversaión en la cama
by LaBauhaus
Summary: Yamato y Mimi se quedan a cuidar a Tai después de una larga y complicada noche. One-shot


_Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

— ¡Ajjjjj!¡Mimi!¡Tienes los pies fríos!

— Y tu estás calentito — le responde riendo

— ¡Pero me estás empujando!

— ¡Te empujaré, te empujaré y del colchón te sacaré! — se reía con malicia.

— Eres una gran amiga — le respondió sarcástico — ¡Basta! No me moveré de aquí. Yo también quiero dormir cómodo

Mimi seguía riendo y molestando a su amigo hasta que este la toma de los pies y la inmoviliza.

— ¡No Yamato!

— Ya duérmete — le dice molesto

— No puedo. Se me fue el sueño.

— ¿Después de la noche que tuvimos hoy? — se volvían a relajar

— Si... — la castaña dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierdo dónde se encontraba un Taichi profundamente dormido sobre una cama — Esto no hubiera pasado si Sora estuviera aquí.

— Se fue sólo una semana, pasado mañana vuelve y pondrá a Tai en su lugar.

— ¿Pero justo esta semana tenía que suceder? — dijo Mimi indignada — Yo le dije a este idiota que Masami era una zorra, que no se meta con ella. ¿Y qué pasó? Le rompió el corazón.

— ... — Yamato miraba el techo, no podía responderle porque tenía razón, pero nunca se imaginó que su mejor amigo quedaría enredado en los "encantos" de la muchacha mencionada — Igualmente que se haya emborrachado como lo hizo fue nuestra culpa. No tendríamos que haberle dejado vía libre para hacer lo que quiera. Por eso espero que Sora pueda hacerle entrar en razón.

— Estábamos acompañándolo en su dolor — se quejó la castaña

— Mimi... hicimos que embriagarse como nunca en su vida ¿Qué esperabas? — giró su cabeza hacia su compañera.

La muchacha sólo rodó los ojos.

Era viernes por la noche, Tai había terminado con la chica con la que salía (desde hacía un par de meses) esa misma tarde, más bien ella terminó con él. Destrozado, no quería hacer nada, fue así como Matt y Mimi decidieron llevarlo a un bar para que se distraiga e hicieron que tome mucho MUCHO alcohol. Cuando quisieron acordar el moreno estaba vomitando todo el baño del lugar eso significaba que era hora de llevarlo a su departamento. Le cambiaron de ropa, le lavaron un poco la cara, le mojaron el cabello y lo dejaron en su cama; pero los dos seguían preocupados por su amigo así que decidieron quedarse, tiraron una colchoneta a un lado de la cama para poder dormir, Yamato se quitó la camisa y se quedó con el pantalón y Mimi se quedó con su vestido corto de seda fría puesto. Y aquí están ahora.

— Hazme recordar que cuando tú te enamores, le haga un examen de todo tipo a la elegida antes de que vuelva a pasar algo como esto. Igualmente conociendo tu frío corazón eso no pasará nunca — le dijo riéndose con malicia.

— Eres maldad pura, no pureza — le respondió achicando los ojos

Ella se ríe.

— Así me quieres — sonríe — ¿Qué harás tu cuando me rompan el corazón?

— Me emborracharé contigo — ella lo patea, no le gustó esa simple respuesta — ¡Ay!

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿No lo matarás, desfigurarás, golpearás, escupirás? ¿Nada? — preguntaba indignada — Que mal amigo eres — dijo haciendo puchero — Yo la mataría por ti si me lo pidieras.

Ahora fue el turno de él de rodar los ojos.

— Jamás te pediría que mates a alguien.

— Lo haría igual, nadie se mete con mis amigos. Masami lo lamentará en cuanto la vea... - dijo entre dientes.

— Irás a la cárcel — él dice riéndose

— Valdrá la pena.

— Claro que no — sigue causándole gracia su amiga — Esa clase de gente no vale nada.

— ¿Y qué clase de gente vale la pena? — preguntó apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro desnudo de su amigo.

— ... — la acción de su amiga lo puso un poco nervioso, él no es cariñoso, ella sí, siempre tiene esos pequeños grandes detalles de toqueteo para/con todos sus amigos, a Taichi y a Takeru les gusta, Jou y Koushiro por más que se pongan un poco incómodos ya se acostumbraron, pero él no, él no acepta tantas caricias, abrazos y besos pero sabe que con Mimi no lo puede evitar — ¡Ouch! ¡¿Me pellizcaste?! — lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— No me respondiste.

— ¡Deja de hacer esas cosas! — dijo algo molesto, y comenzaron a "pelear" en el colchón.

— Creo que voy a vomitar... — Taichi arrastró esas palabras levantando la cabeza. Y lo hizo.

Por suerte Mimi lo escucho justo a tiempo y rodó con Yamato fuera de las sábanas quedando ella sobre él abrazándose y ambos con cara de terror. El rubio se dió cuenta de que el colchón se salvó de la comida devuelta y lo acercó con la mano libre que tenía.

El moreno seguía risueño y mareado pero cuando levantó la vista no podía creer lo que veía — Parece que los agarré justo — sonreía maliciosamente.

La castaña cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba se puso roja como un tomate y se levantó de un salto — ¡Me cansé! — chilló — ¡Me voy a dormir al sofá! ¡Eres un idiota Tai! — seguía gritando mientras salía de la habitación — ¡Nunca más te ayudaré por un corazón roto por una zorra!

Taichi no podía parar de reír, le dolía la cabeza pero esa imagen valía la pena. Yamato seguía paralizado con el mismo color en la cara que su amiga.

— Ay mi cabeza — se quejó el moreno sacando de su ensoñazón al ojiazul

— Tú limpiarás esto — dijo seriamente. Tomó el colchón y salió detrás de la muchacha.


End file.
